In recent years, a three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus (a so-called 3D printer) that uses a laser beam lithography method, a powdery molding method, or a FDM method (Fused Deposition Modeling) has attracted attention.
In the three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus, there is also known a method of shaping a support (a support member) that supports a modeled article so that the modeled article is not deformed when the modeled article (model) is formed. After the shaping process ends, the support is detached and discarded.
Specifically, as the laser beam lithography method, for example, light (for example, a UV laser) which is controlled by a computer so as to obtain a desired pattern is selectively irradiated to a liquid surface of a liquid light curable resin (a fluid material) charged in a molding bath so as to cure the light curable resin. Further, light curable resin for one layer is supplied onto the cured layer, light is irradiated thereto again so as to cure the light curable resin, and the same process is repeated so as to form a desired modeled article.
In the laser beam lithography method using such a liquid light curable resin, there is a concern that an undercut or a deformation may occur in, for example, an overhanging portion of a modeled article in that a portion cured by light cannot be supported by non-cured resin.
Here, for example, in the three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus using the laser beam lithography method, since the fluid material is used in general, a support that supports the overhanging portion cured by the irradiation of light needs to be provided. Further, there is a need of providing a support in order to prevent a problem in which the modeled article is fixed to a fabrication table.
In this manner, for example, in the three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus using the laser beam lithography method, the support is essential. However, since the support is an obstacle by nature, it is desirable to shape the support so that the support is small and is easily detachable.
Further, in the three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus using the FDM method, for example, a string-shaped thermoplastic resin is melted by a heater inside a shaping head, the injection of the melted thermoplastic resin is controlled, and the resin is laminated and shaped by the elevation of a fabrication table.
Even in the three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus using the FDM method, the modeled article is bent due to the weight thereof depending on the shape of the modeled article. For this reason, for example, there is a need of providing a material (a support material) for forming a support in addition to a material (a model material) of the modeled article.
In the three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus using the FDM method, since the resin (string-shaped resin) can be generally used, the resin can be easily detached. However, for example, when the support is provided in a portion where a processing is difficult, there is a case in which the support is not easily detachable.
Moreover, for example, an alkali solution is used to remove the support in a melted state. However, in this method, the operation is troublesome and the treatment of the alkali solution can involve danger.
Incidentally, as a related art, various proposals are made as the support forming technique used when the modeled article is formed by the three-dimensional layered modeling apparatus.